A Collection of Malec
by Legoelf
Summary: A series of one-shots all centred around everyone's favourite TMI couple- Malec. They will be various genres but the rating will probably go up because Magnus is a kinky bastard and Alec does not have 'virgin shadowhunter energy' the liar... bless them. Chapters are written to and inspired by songs.
1. Painted Gold

Hiya guys! It's me, I'm back and I love the few of you who read my fics so much! This one will be all about Malec but will mention the others (Clace, Sizzy etc). I am currently obsessed with 'Shadowhunters' ,at the moment, purely because of Matthew Daddario and Harry Shum Jr as Alec and Magnus. Ohhhh the kiss, the kiss, my poor heart... sorry rambling.

This first chapter was written whilst listening to 'Bloom' by The Paper Kites. It's beautiful.

I own nothing; it's all Cassie's *cries*

* * *

Chapter 1: Painted Gold

"In the morning when I wake  
And the sun is coming through,  
Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,  
And you fill my head with you"- The Paper Kites

The golden morning sunlight filtered through a gap in the curtains, warming Alec's face and slowly waking him up. Feeling the warmth on his face, he rolled over and snuggled into his pillow. Opening his eyes sleepily, he was greeted by the sight of Magnus sprawled across the pillow next to him, snoring softly. His hair was mussed up and hanging haywire over his beautiful face. With his eyeliner smudged slightly and the quilt covering a bare minimum, Alec couldn't help but think he looked utterly ravishing. A ray of light played upon his boyfriend's back, illuminating the tan skin. Alec watched it trace its way up Magnus' body until it reached his face upon which, Magnus awoke, yawning like a kitten. His hair fell into his eyes and he blinked, unamused at it. Alec grinned, not quite believing this man was his.

"Morning, sleepy head"

Magnus lifted his head a fraction off of the pillow and looked blearily about him before face planting back into the pillow, "Alexander… it's so early. Turn off your charm and let me sleep."

Sitting up, Alec barked out a short laugh and glanced at the glitter-covered clock on the nightstand.

"Mags, it's 12:30. We've been asleep for nearly 12 hours…"

Magnus dragged himself up and hovered his face in front of Alec's, cat eyes slightly crossed, "that's because I sleep wonderfully with my sexy, sexy demon hunter watching over me. You should sleep over more often," Magnus wiggled his eyebrows up and down, laughing. He watched with amusement as Alec blushed furiously. Sometimes he forgot how young Alec actually was. It saddened him slightly, that Alec was only a fraction of time in his long life despite how much his heart denied that truth.

"Yeh, well you snore like a pig!" Alec stuttered out, obviously distracted by the way Magnus was inching over to him playfully, duvet discarded. Magnus breathed in the smell of Alec deeply and laced his fingers in his boyfriend's wild hair, drawing his face towards him. Smiling, he leant his forehead against Alec's. Whispering, he shifted himself so he was sitting directly in front of Alec," Alexander, did you just call me a pig?"

Alec tried to answer but was halted when Magnus brushed his lips with a flutter of a kiss. He glanced down at Magnus entrapping eyes and felt his heart swoop. Symptoms. Breathlessness, the speeding of the heart, tingling of the skin. If love was a sickness, he was a dying man. Whenever Alec was with Magnus he felt like he was caught in a fire, being slowly engulfed by the flames, but never burned. Never burned, just beautifully scorched, wanting more.

Leaning forward to catch the kiss, he was met by air as Magnus backed up an inch to smirk at him.

"Did you?"

"So what if I did? It doesn't change the fact that you snore like one"

Alec crossed his arms and leant back, pleased with himself. Magnus huffed out an indignant laugh and grabbed the nearest pillow. Thumping his boyfriend over the head with it, he jumped from the bed and scrambled to the other side of the bedroom holding the pillow out defensively. Alec laughed at the sight before snatching up his own pillow and jumping off the bed to chase Magnus. He got in at least two hits but Magnus managed to thwack him round the head again. Alec threw the pillow at Magnus, shouting in triumph when it smacked him in the face, exploding into a shower of feathers. Magnus stood in shock for a second, feathers hanging out his hair. An evil grin spread across his face. He scooped up a pile of the white objects and jumped at Alec, rubbing them all over his head. Alec gave up on trying to stop Magnus and grabbed a handful of feathers for himself. When Magnus stopped his attack, Alec blew the feathers into his face, giggling as Magnus spluttered like a cat sneezing. In one final attempt to win the game, Alec tackled Magnus onto the bed, tickling him as he went. Laughing uncontrollably, Magnus feebly tried to fend off Alec but failed hopelessly. When Alec finally stopped tickling Magnus, they lay there in the embrace of each other arms, catching their breath.

Taking a lungful of air, Alec gazed down at the warlock underneath him and suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed. The shadowhunter could almost feel the static charge between them. Closing the gap, he caught Magnus' lips with his own, tentatively at first but then more passionate when Magnus looped his arms round his neck, dragging him down. Magnus grazed Alec's lower lip with his teeth, making the shadowhunter gasp. Alec moved his lips down to Magnus jawline, leaving a trail of gentle kisses down his neck. Arching his neck into his boyfriend's touch, Magnus felt himself slowly losing control.

"Alec," Magnus gasped, "you're not allowed to use magic."

Alec looked up, his eyes hazy, "what magic?"

Grinning, Magnus ran his hands down Alec's chest, "you. You're magical Alexander and I love every part of you. Even the parts that call me a pig"

Alec chuckled softly, not quite sure how to reply to Magnus. Reading his expression of awkwardness, Magnus cupped Alec's face with his hands, "don't say anything. You don't need to."

"No, Magnus I," Alec paused, chewing his lip, "I think I'm in love with you and I don't know how to say that in any other way."

Magnus tilted his head, indicating for Alec to continue.

"I guess before I met you I had just shut myself off from everything, everyone, but you. Hell, I pushed everyone away but you've made me feel alive in the best way possible.

"I don't care anymore what people think. Screw them all, I love you and that's all that matters really," Alec gazed softly into Magnus' eyes. Magnus stroked Alec's face with an immeasurable amount of tenderness, brushing away the dark strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

"You complete me, Alexander"


	2. Pouring Rain

Hey Lovelies! I was so amazed by the response that the first chapter got. I was so surprised! Thank you all.

This chapter is set after 'the' scene in City of Lost Souls where we all cried *I cree evry tim* because I needed some Malec emotion and I can't deal with their break-up. It is darker than the last chapter and there is hints of self-harm and suicidal thoughts but only brief. If this will affect you please don't read it, I love you all lots.

It was written whilst listening to 'Snake Eyes' by Mumford and Sons in the first part and '74, 75' by The Connells in the second.

Again, not mine... *cries some more and begs Cassie for loan of them*

* * *

Chapter 2: Pouring Rain

 _"You hold it, in your hands_

 _And let it flow, this cruelty_

 _Of youth as you fall again_

 _Alone, In the compromise of truth"_

Alec was suffocating. Everything was just too much. He could hear his family arguing over his head and burying it further into his arms, he desperately tried to block out their noise. Hopelessness washed over him as he came to the awful realisation that he was well and truly alone. He'd messed things up with Magnus spectacularly; there was no going back from there and his family didn't seem to care. His father, he suspected, was glad that Alec's relationship was over. The shadowhunter couldn't even bring himself to care what his father thought anymore. He'd spent his entire life trying to make him proud. Not anymore.

Izzy was about the only person who even cared. Alec lifted his head off the table and raised his eyes to his sister's. Izzy's face softened as she read the pain in Alec's eyes. Reaching out a hand across the table, she grasped his wrist in a comforting squeeze. _At least someone understands._

"Go," she mouthed and nudged her head towards the door. Izzy felt her heart clench at the gratefulness written all over Alec's face. He glanced at their parents.

"I'll deal with them," Izzy whispered, "just go sleep."

Alec shoved his chair back, ignoring the harsh noise it made on the floor. His feet took him towards the kitchen door but his mother's voice stopped him. Why wasn't he just allowed one night of peace?

"Alec, where are you going?" her voice hit him like a truck and he spun round, anger in his eyes.

"To bed"

"Alec, we're having a family discussion"

"Yes and I don't want to hear it. All you're doing is fighting"

"Alexander, sit down. You are part of this family, are you not?"

Alec scoffed, "Maybe, mother," he spat the word at her, "you hadn't noticed that recently I haven't been very a part of this family."

Maryse looked shocked, "you know that's not true…"

"You've all pushed me away!"

Robert sat silent.

"You know you have. And all because of my relationship with…" Alec choked, unable to say 'his' name without breaking down.

"It's over, ok? There's nothing between us anymore so you can sleep easy at night, knowing that your son is no longer a disgrace to your precious family name. No, don't even try to deny it," Alec gave his father a cold glare. Robert looked away, unable to hold his son's stare.

"I thought so. I hope you're happy now" Alec's breath caught in his throat and he turned to leave, refusing to let his parents see him cry. Finding her voice, Maryse spoke up.

"So you're not…"

"Not what? Gay?"

Maryse flinched and Robert's eyes darkened. Alec glanced over at Izzy who gave her parents a scathing look and flung her hair back, pointedly looking at Alec, love in her eyes.

"No, mother I am still 'gay'," he put as much venom in his voice that he could muster, "I am as gay as a maypole and your opinions aren't going to change a thing."

Alec breathed in, trying to resist the urge to hit something. Years of frustration, pain and loss that he'd built up were all pouring out of him.

"Your opinions mean nothing to me, nothing! I've spent my whole life, no wasted it actually, trying to get your approval. All I ever wanted was your pride. That was all. It wasn't hard, was it? Or was it? Was it hard loving a homosexual? Was it?", Alec didn't notice that he was shouting and couldn't feel the tears streaming down his face. He didn't notice how his fists were clenched tight and how he was visibly shaking. All he could focus on was his father's cold stare that said it all. _Yes._

Alec turned to leave, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes blurred. Before he left he looked back, over his shoulder, "you claim you left the Circle years ago but you are just trying to deny that you're both just like him. Valentine and you. There's no difference…"

His parents' gasp of shock fell on deaf ears as Alec ran down the corridor. He didn't think, just ran where his feet took him. The dark oak panels of the Institute rushed past him in a blur of browns interrupted by the white glow of witchlight lamps. The windows illuminated patches on the floor over which Alec stumbled, oblivious to the flashes of lightening that briefly lit up the halls.

Reaching his room, Alec grabbed the door handle and swung himself inside. He shut it with a bang and leant against it, slowly sliding down. He could feel his breathing speed up erratically and he grabbed his hair in his hands willing himself to calm down. His body wouldn't co-operate. A single sob escaped his throat and with a shattering of composure he wept, curling into himself on his bedroom floor. Tears created a puddle on the wept as the shadowhunter wept for everything he'd lost. Max, Jace, and by the Angel he'd lost Magnus too. A cry of anguish left his mouth. He couldn't do this anymore. It was too much to cope with, too much weight to carry. He didn't want a stronger back; he wanted a lighter load. He wanted to escape.

A calm settled over Alec and he lay like that for an indefinite amount of time, watching the storm outside light up a patch of his floor. The light glinted off the blade of a knife under his bed. Alec lay, watching it blink at him like it understood. Of course it did.

He was awoken from his stupor by a gentle knock on the door. Jumping up, he scooted up against the wall. It wasn't until the knocker opened the door did he release the breath he'd been holding. _It's Izzy. Izzy is safe._

"Hey big brother," she said softly and knelt in front of him on the floor. Alec noticed with sadness that her hair was fastened in a neat fashion, simple and smart. It made her look caged. Izzy shouldn't be caged.

"Sorry," was all Alec managed to force out. He raised his lolling head and rubbed a hand over his tear-stained face. Izzy felt her heart ache at her brother's tear-tracked face and red eyes. It was ironic really. He was her big brother yet here she sat, palm cradling his face with love, watching him fall apart all over again. She saw the pain in his blue eyes, so unlike her own, shown raw and bleeding. Alec rarely opened up to her and when he did it was when the walls he had so meticulously built up, crumbled. Izzy saw it again now. The cracks forming in the mask Alec put on every day, just so he could look strong. _Doesn't he realise he's strong enough, too strong?_ Izzy sighed and wished for the millionth time that things were different. She wished that life hadn't chosen to throw them around like ragdolls, wished that they didn't spend every day hunting evil but longed for life to be easier on Alec. He'd done too much and now they'd messed up royally.

"Please don't say that, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault, never was," Izzy took Alec's hands in her own, stilling the tremors that ran through them.

"Alec?"

"I can't do this Izzy," Alec's voice shook, "I can't go on pretending that everything's alright. I just, I can't… I'm dead inside Iz… I don't want to feel anymore. Make it stop, please"

Izzy felt her composure slipping as he desperately clung to her hands like a lifeline, like they anchored him to the real world. He was breaking. She recognised the cry for help that one shouts when a heart is broken beyond compare, she'd felt it herself.

"Big brother, I can't. I can't heal a broken heart, believe me I've tried," Alec lifted his head and inhaled sharply. Max.

"Max…"

Izzy nodded and a water droplet fell from her lashes, mascara leaving a black trail. She choked back a sob, "believe me Alec, I've bloody tried! Don't waste yourself on the past. It'll kill you."

"I fucked up Izzy"

Biting a knuckle, he exhaled shakily, "I fucked up real bad and I don't," he paused, voice thick with emotion, "I don't know how to fix it."

Nodding, Izzy chewed her bottom lip viciously to stop it wobbling.

"It's just us then. The broken ones, discarded but still strong," she grabbed his left hand in her grip and wrapped the fingers around her own.

"See, we're stronger together big bro. We got this and maybe some things we won't fix but time moves on and so must we."

Still holding his hand, Izzy drew Alec in for a misshapen hug. Breaking apart, she smiled at him through her tears and pressed their foreheads together.

"It'll get better; I promise"

She felt him nod against her forehead. _Good._

"I have to see him, Izzy. One last time."

"Ok. You want me to come too?"

"I gotta do this alone"

"I get you"

Alec pulled away from Izzy with a false smile and a heart full of dread about what he was about to do. Despite that, he was eternally grateful for his little sister. She'd saved him from himself on so many occasions that he'd lost count.

"Thank you, little sis'"

"Your welcome, big bro"

* * *

 _"Got no reason for coming to me_

 _In the rain running down, there's no reason_

 _When I look on your eyes then I find that I'll do fine_

 _When I look on your eyes then I'll do better"_

Alec followed the beaten path, now running with rain water, up the street. He knew where it led, and with each step his heart, dread weighed him down. His jacket was sodden with water and his hair was dripping into his eyes but he didn't feel it. All he could feel was the ache in his chest. The cold numbness that had plagued him ever since that day. He shouldn't have listened to Camille; Magnus had warned him too. But he was too stubborn and stupid to see through her lies. _Too weak to even consider that Magnus might move on._

As the loft, where he had spent so many nights, came into view he heard Camille's mocking voice in his head, taunting him.

"Stupid boy. You were selfish and he will move on now. You will die, Alec and he'll move on. He deserves someone immortal. Like me"

Alec stopped under a streel lamp and placed a hand against the slick metal to steady himself. He could see the loft. The lights were on and Magnus' shadow was sat by one of the windows. Alec didn't need to see his face to know it was Magnus. He just knew and in that moment he nearly gave up and turned home. He was about to turn when he saw the shadow's shoulders hunch and hands cradle their head. A slither of longing shot through Alec to comfort Magnus. To hold him and be held himself. It had been so long.

Rain ran down his collar and soaked his shirt underneath, as he walked in a trance up to the porch. The faded bronze sign reading 'Magnus Bane- High Warlock of Brooklyn' glared down at him, mocking his purpose of standing numb in a doorway. Alec looked away, unable to look at Magnus' name any longer. Guilt was gnawing at his insides, filling him with self-loathing. By the Angel, he'd wanted to take away his boyfriend's immortality! He would've handed him a death sentence and all because he couldn't bear the thought of Magnus moving on and forgetting. He hated himself.

Sinking down onto the floor, Alec leant against the wall beside the porch, not bringing himself to care that he was directly under a stream of water that fell from the roof. It was cold but cleared his head.

Alec didn't know how long he sat there, hoping the door would open yet at the same time wishing it would remain shut. He was jolted up when it finally did open and Magnus stood there, illuminated by the yellow light behind him.

"Oh Alexander, what have you done?" Magnus' voice was soft and full of pity. The shadowhunter uncurled his stiff arms and clambered to his feet, ignoring the sharp pains that shot through his joints from lack of movement.

"I…" Alec couldn't find the words. There were no words really. Sighing, Magnus saw the agony written in his eyes.

"Mags, I'm sorry," Alec knew it was a lame reason before the words had even left his mouth. Cradling Alec's face in his hands, Magnus searched the eldest Lightwood's eyes.

"Alexander, you had no right," Magnus' voice held no anger, only weariness, "you tried to take my life… how can you expect me to forgive you for that?"

Magnus felt his heart drop as Alec visibly flinched, his eyes darkening with grief. He noticed he was shaking violently, barely standing and the purple rings under his eyes were stark against his pale skin. The warlock inhaled sharply at the realisation. He'd done this.

"Alec, you're shivering"

"I'm not cold"

"How long? How long were you sitting there?"

Alec shook his head. _He didn't know._

"I wanted to see you. I was falling apart and I knew if I saw you I'd be better"

Taking his hands, Magnus drew him closer, out of the rain. He didn't know what to do.

"You should've listened to me Alec! I told you she was poison," his voice softened, "she poisoned us, Alexander."

Alec lifted his tired gaze up to Magnus'. The warlock didn't move away when Alec leant his forehead against his.

"What are we Mags? Are we broken? Please just tell me this is not it," he leant into Magnus' warmth, "I can't do this anymore, so if this is it and we're done, forever, I'm sorry. Just don't forget me, please"

"Yes, Alexander we are broken," Magnus grasped Alec's wrists, holding them close, purposely ignoring the fine scars that littered them, "I don't think we can go back to how it was. I can't do that."

He heard Alec's breath hitch but held onto his hands when he turned to leave.

"Stay"

Alec stopped. That word meant so much more to them. _I need you. You are my everything, please don't go._

"Alexander please," Magnus felt water run down his face, unsure whether he was crying or it was rain, "you broke me, I broke you. We are unforgivable but I love you. I need you. I can't go back but I can try again."

The shadowhunter smiled softly for the first time in weeks.

"We're ok?"

"Yeh, we're alright I guess"

Magnus leant into Alec's body and entrapped his lips with his own, ignoring the rain that poured down between them. Peace filled his heart and he knew he'd been away for too long. He was home.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review, they make me happy and I dance like a fabulous whale when I receive them...


	3. Think of England

Sorry. That is all I can say. I've been so caught up in revision for my GCSE's which are in **a week?!** that I've had no time for writing. I deeply apologise and hope this long chapter makes up for it. *sniffles* I'm so flipping sorry *crees* as per usual I list the songs I listened to here but I listened to too many writing this so it's just 'Think of England' by Bears Den but this song also goes perfectly with Wessa...

Sadly and murderously it's all Cassie's EXCEPT FOR MARIE, ALICE AND LARA! THEY ARE MINE ALL MINE and I love them lots. Marie will be getting her own fic if you like her in this. If not, she will still be appearing in later chapters because I love her.

prompt by XxFoxiexX

* * *

Chapter 3: Think of England

"Do you lie back

And think of England

Do you lie back?"

"So Chairman, what lovely neck tie are you going to wear tonight?" Magnus picked up his tiny cat and examined his face, searching for some indication of a colour preference. Upon finding none, he deposited the cat on the bed and sighed.

"What is the point of you, cat, if I can't dress you up like me," Magnus whined and flopped backwards on the bed and stared at the mirror on the ceiling. His reflection smiled back at him, reminding him of the time that Alec had discovered the namely 'kinky mirror'. His shock was hilarious and yet again Magnus found himself giggling alone with only a cat to accompany him. Madness must be closing in on him, Magnus mused to himself.

Hauling his fabulous arse off his bed, Magnus leapt over to his wardrobe with a sudden burst of fashion inspiration. Grabbing a pair of dark leather trousers that had cross straps up the back like dungarees but instead looped round the neck instead of over the shoulders and down, and a mesh shimmer top that read "queen" across the front. He decided to go for a darker colour scheme tonight to match his amazing boyfriend who would, less amazingly, be dressed in… black. Magnus had tried updating Alec's wardrobe but the shadowhunter had refused to wear anything lighter than grey. It was a shame really, Magnus reminisced, Alexander had the kind of eyes that would bring out a navy or even baby blue.

Now dressed, Magnus stalked out his room and into the loft. He clicked his fingers and the table moved to the side of the room and fairy lights appeared around the ceiling. The bar that he always had at parties appeared at one end of the loft; the glasses clinking into place on the shelf behind.

Magnus was just adding the last touches of decoration when the doorbell at the bottom of the stairs sounded through the loft. Clapping his hands together with childish glee he ran down the stairs at an inhuman speed and nearly hit the door at the bottom. The very excited warlock righted himself and peered through the glass. A pale face met his own. The vampires. Magnus contained a sad sigh. The vampires were never fun to have as first guests and now he'd have to sit and endure their blood filled conversations until someone else arrived.

He pasted on his warmest smile and hoped it didn't look too much like a grimace, "welcome, welcome you are the first to arrive! Congratulations! Usually I give out prizes for those who arrive first but I don't make a habit of storing blood in my mini fridge," noting the looks of unamusement on their faces he nodded and just ushered them upstairs, desperately hoping the faeries turned up soon.

His wish was granted when half a painful hour later the fey did arrive and armed with various cocktail ingredients. Magnus purposely ignored the brightly coloured and probably 'lethal in large amounts' drinks and showed them upstairs to were the vampires were drowning out all noise you could possibly make with their death metal music. Cringing slightly at his bad choice in guests, Magnus looked throughout the small crowd of faeries for the small chance of a more familiar and friendly face. A flash of bright green hair and violet eyes caught his gaze. Marie. Pointing to no one but feeling the need to announce his intentions, he extended his arm and marched over to Marie, maybe slightly overdramatically but he was allowed a touch of dramatic when there were vamps trying to blast his eardrums to pieces.

Marie turned sharply when Magnus tapped her shoulder. Opening his arms in an act of surprise he found himself grinning at the sight of her. He hadn't seen the faerie since, well, since Camille had happened. Marie had been a constant rock of support and kindness and truth. Magnus never thought he'd say it but he couldn't fault her honesty skills.

Recognising his face, a huge smile lit up her eyes and she dived into his arms, hugging him tightly and forcing him to step back with the strength of her embrace. When she stepped back, she kept hold of his face and examined him just to be sure.

"Magnus! It's really you, I thought you'd disappeared off the face of the planet!" Marie said and placed a purple flower in his hair, absentmindedly.

"Well obviously not Maz, it's my party you're at. I didn't know you were coming though, did you come with Alice?"

Marie nodded, "yes Alice insisted I come. If I'd known it was your party, I would've made more of an effort"

Magnus was about to ask how she hadn't recognised his house but was cut off by the doorbell again.

"Don't go anywhere Maz, I have something I need to discuss with you in lengthy and juicy detail," Magnus weaved his way through the crowd to the door. Once at the bottom of the stairs, he opened to the door to a very welcome party indeed. Isabelle Lightwood, stood on the doorstep dressed in a bright red cocktail dress with matching heels and a slightly dishevelled looking Simon hanging off her elbow. Behind her stood Jace and Clary who were deeply in discussion over something he probably didn't want to get involved in and standing at the back of their little clan was the one who without fail made Magnus' heart skip a beat every time he caught his eye. Alexander. His dark hair was rain swept and hanging in his deep blue eyes and there was that small smile on his face that made Magnus feel like a little kid again.

"Magnus! Are we late? We were so worried we were going to be," Izzy's voice forced him to tear his eyes away from Alec's face.

"You were worried Izzy, we didn't care," Jace kicked at the pavement and Clary hit him over the head. Holding back his giggles with great effort, the warlock dismissed Isabelle's fears.

"No, darling don't worry but I'm seriously glad you're here, there's the vampires upstairs and well I guess you can hear them from down here so thank you," Magnus clutched his hands together in eternal thanks, "you are my saviours"

"it's our pleasure, this dress needed wearing anyway and an excuse to party, did you even have to ask?" Izzy raised her eyebrows at the warlock. Magnus grinned, "I knew you'd come hun, it's them I had to check with," he nodded back at the others. Upon seeing Jace's murderous face he couldn't hold it in anymore. He had to ask. Leaning in he whispered, "what's eating our golden boy?"

Izzy threw her head back and laughed, a musical sound, and glanced back at her brother, "he had an unfortunate run in with Alec's cat again and got in an argument with it. He then brought in Clary and she sided with the cat"

Magnus couldn't contain his laughter at the image of the 'mighty warrior' Jace being mauled by a cat.

"Hey! Don't laugh, it was a serious thing. Lara should be detained with chains and the threat of death," Jace said whilst throwing a glare back at Alec who was smirking and leaning casually against the porch wall.

"You wouldn't dare touch Lara," Alec laughed and there was no malice in his voice, only humour that his brother had been bested by a cat. Jace just punched Alec and folded his arms in a sulk.

"This is favouritism…" he huffed and Clary wrapped her arms around his shoulders and patted his head like a child. Magnus grinned at them and wondered when he'd become so attached to them.

"Come on up guys," he waved them through the door until only Alec was left. The blue eyed shadowhunter stood against the doorframe gazing at Magnus in a way that had become so natural and loving to them. They had gotten to the point in their relationship where, often, words were not needed. As Magnus looked deeply into the mass of blue he adored he saw the words he loved the most. _I missed you._

Magnus closed the gap between them, pressing his forehead against Alec's. The shadowhunter captured Magnus' lips with his own and wrapped his arms around the warlock's neck. It was gentle and felt like home. When they finally broke apart, they were breathless.

"I've always wanted to be kissed in a doorway," Alec whispered, arms still resting on Magnus' shoulders. Magnus chuckled and bopped his nose against the shadowhunter's.

"You are so romantic sometimes that I just want to smooch those lips right off your beautiful face"

Alec narrowed his eyes playfully and ghosted the warlock's mouth with his own, "go on then"

And so again it was. The lovers in a doorway, holding onto that moment and placing into the part of their memories that was dedicated to their love. It was a part that was frequently revisited whenever one was alone and longing for the other.

Magnus pressed Alec into the doorframe, mumbling the shadowhunter's name and silently wishing they could stay in this moment forever. They couldn't. Magnus had a party to host and soon Izzy would come charging down to prevent Magnus from 'defiling her brother'. But before either of those things could happen a green head appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Magnus, there's a," whatever Marie was going to say was cut off when she saw Magnus and Alec, "oh sorry"

Giggling awkwardly, she backed away, "sorry…"

"Marie wait! This is Alexander, I was going to introduce you when we got up but," Magnus trailed off and flicked his gaze back to Alec.

Marie sat down on the top of the stairs and cradled her head in her hands and examined Alec. The shadowhunter squirmed under her violet gaze. Looking back at Magnus she smiled and mouthed, "he's gorgeous"

Magnus wrapped his arms protectively around Alec, "yes and he's mine. Anyways you have Alice!"

"It doesn't hurt to admire from a distance!"

"Um I'm still here," Alec said, whilst trying to escape the clutches of Magnus' arms. Marie bounced down the stairs and embraced Alec in a bone-crushing hug. Flailing hopelessly, the eldest Lightwood eventually succumbed to her hug and wrapped his arms around her, patting her on the back. After a long 10 seconds she eventually withdrew her hold on him and smiled a huge, welcoming grin at him.

"I guess this is the point where I say "break his heart then I'll break you" but I like you too much to do that. Anyways I think you only say that at the start of relationships and well, your ship has already sailed far away into the golden sunset so I'm just gonna love you and leave you," Marie said, before turning to leave up the stairs, her long green hair flowing out behind her leaving a faint scent of elderflower hovering in the stairway.

"Well she was," Alec sought for the right word in his head that would fit the description of Marie. Upon finding none he let the silence fall.

"Yup, she's quite a character but she's also one of the greatest friends I ever had and I don't really know what I would've done without her. She's precious," Alec could see that Magnus' eyes had that glazed look they always had when he spoke of his past. Leaving his unspoken questions unspoken, Alec took Magnus' hand and led him up towards the party upstairs.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine"

* * *

Alec smiled softly at a drunk Magnus' standing on his coffee table and dancing very provocatively to 'All the Single Ladies'. As the glittery warlock did a slut drop, Alec raised his eyebrows and wished he had his camera on him. This was a moment that needed to be recorded. Sadly, said camera did not exist and the shadowhunter had to settle for attempting to ingrain it on his memory instead.

"Dear my beautiful guests," Alec buried his head in his hands. _By the Angel, he's doing a speech. Save me now._ Magnus continued his speech, "I love you all very very very much," Magnus didn't seem to notice his words slurring together but instead focused on the crowd that cheered him.

"Thank me for you all coming. I only have one surprise you all left for," he winked at the crowd seductively and Alec wished to crawl into a hole and burn this memory from his mind. It was too much, too much for his young mind.

Magnus soaked in the whoops and cat-calls that came from his party-goers before spreading his arms and twirling dramatically. He pointed out the window behind him as fireworks lit up the night. As the crowd went silent and watched the spectacle he took a bow to himself and his talent and hopped off the table.

Alec didn't notice his boyfriend until he felt someone grab his hand and start leading him away. Magnus took him away from the loft and down the corridor to their bedroom. Alec vaguely wondered when it had stopped becoming 'Magnus' bedroom' and became 'their bedroom'. As much as he tried, he couldn't pin-point an exact moment when it had happened. Maybe it had been when they had first slept together and claimed the bed as theirs with passionate embraces or maybe it had been their first Christmas morning together. It could've been when Alec's clothes started to appear around the apartment like they belonged there or when Magnus had come home to find Alec sprawled across his couch, fast asleep. No, there wasn't a single definite moment when it had changed; it was a collection of times spent in good company and love that had changed everything.

Magnus kicked open their bedroom door and pulled Alec inside and shut it behind him. Sitting on the bed, Alec suddenly noticed that Magnus wasn't actually drunk anymore.

"Another party trick then?" he said indicating the stillness with which Magnus stood. The warlock darted his eyes around the room and nodded quickly. Alec didn't miss how he was wringing his hands together and he definitely noticed how Magnus hadn't moved from that spot by the door.

"Mags, what's up?" Alec stood up and crossed the room. Taking his boyfriend's hands, he stilled their movements with and chaste kiss to the knuckles.

The warlock shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, "nothing's up, I'm fine m'kay"

"Mags seriously this isn't going to work. Tell me what's wrong," Alec said tilting Magnus' head so he could look in his beautiful green eyes.

"Alexander, don't worry. There's nothing wrong. Trust me," Magnus said and glanced over at the wardrobe. Alec noticed.

"The wardrobe?"

Magnus sighed and marched over to the wooded case and wrenched the doors open. He emerged with a box, tied with navy blue ribbon.

"Ok this is for you and if you don't like it that's cool. I just thought that I should get you something seeing as it is your birthday next week and I was going to wait but I couldn't. So here it is and," Alec halted Magnus nervous rambling and placed a finger against the warlock's lips.

"This is what you were worried about?!"

"Yeh I know it's stupid I'm sorry," Magnus toed at the purple carpet, frowning at it.

"No Mags, I didn't mean it like that. I love that you care about this," Alec said, "I love that you take the time to do things like this and I'm sure whatever it is I'll love it"

"You are perfect, like are you even real?!" Magnus whispered in disbelief at Alec, handing him the box. The shadowhunter blushed and took the parcel and undid the ribbon. Magnus waited with bated breath and he took off the lid.

Alec gazed down at the contents of the box, all kinds of emotions flooding him. Inside it lay a bright orange flower, pillowed on tissue paper. It was dry and crinkled yet looked as though it was stubbornly holding onto life, it's petals barely holding on to the stem. It wasn't the flower itself that had Alec lost for words, it was the story Magnus had told him the other night about his birth place- Indonesia. He had said that in his parents' garden there was a patch of ground where a flower brush had grown, despite the tough ground and little rain. It had had orange flowers.

Magnus had said that Alec reminded of that flower. Strong, stubborn and unable to give up even when the odds of fate were tipped against him.

"I don't know what to say," Alec looked at Magnus in shock. What do you say when you receive a gift so profound?

"Don't say anything. You don't need to"

Alec set the box down behind him and kissed Magnus with all the love and thankfulness in the world. He felt Magnus' arms wrap around his waist and he laced his fingers through the warlock's hair, tugging gently on the dark strands. When they finally broke apart, breathless with kiss swollen lips, neither of them spoke for nothing needed to be said. They stood in each other's embrace, and packed away another little memory to the place in their minds. Another memory to come back to and revisit. To experience all over again. Because that's what you do with love. You remember their face, the moments they smiled and the moments you made them smile. You take those moments and you hide them away, in the place in your mind that when times feel dark or lonely you go to and you open it up. Inside are all the times you shared and the times that were good.

Neither Magnus nor Alec wanted to move for fear of breaking the still, the moment.

A whisper broke the silence, "aku cinta kamu, Magnus Bane"

And Magnus smiled.

* * *

So that's it guys! I hope you liked it, it took a while but yup my frogs are happy. I probably won't be updating till after June now because I really need to focus on my exams. As much as I love writing for you guys, sadly exams matter... *crees again* bye friends, pliz review and if you have any ideas prompts or questions, do tell xx


	4. Love, Rosie

_Hey guys... I saw a post on Facebook that said about fanfiction authors promising to update and then waiting two years... Yeh sorry. I feel guilty- I really do but I didn't have time or motivation and I've got about 25 unfinished fanfictions just sitting on my laptop for various different fandoms and I've been trying to add more to each of them because I get bored of one and move onto another. I know I'm terrible person... but not as bad as Donald Trump._

 _So here it is- Chapter 4! Enjoy and give me motivation to write more :)_

* * *

Chapter 4- Love, Rosie

Magnus threaded his fingers through Alec's dark hair absentmindedly, unconsciously tugging on the black strands. The shadowhunter had his head pillowed in Magnus' lap and was slowly drifting off to sleep. He had a blanket wrapped around him because of his earlier claims that Magnus' apartment had no sufficient heating. Magnus disagreed. The temperature of their apartment was just right; it was Alec's body temperature that was dodgy.

The warlock cast his gaze up to the television where a film, that neither of them had been watching, played out. On the screen, the main character was crying. Magnus vaguely remembered her name being Rosie and there was something about her best friend getting married but other than that, Magnus hadn't been paying attention.

Deciding that he might as well watch the rest of the movie, Magnus grabbed the TV remote off Alec's chest and turned the volume up four notches. Alec didn't wake up when Magnus shifted his body into a more comfortable position so he could see the screen better.

An hour later and Magnus was sat wrapped in a blanket with tears streaming down his face. The couple's reunion was beautiful and the hotel just completed it. Magnus had started crying the moment Alex had shown up and he'd desperately clung to the remote in the hopes of them making up. At the kiss, the sobs arrived and the warlock cried tears of happiness for them. As the credits rolled up the screen, Magnus hurriedly wiped the evidence of his soft heart off his face with the back of his hand. He was so glad that Alec was still sleeping. He couldn't deal with the look his boyfriend would give him when he found out Magnus had bawled his eyes out at another movie. Alexander was just cold-hearted.

Sniffing, Magnus grabbed a tissue out of the box on the coffee table and blew his nose very loudly. Tossing the used tissue in the bin, he pulled out another and stuffed it in his eyeballs to stem the water that leaked out of them. Never had he been so pleased that Alec had had a cold last week meaning there was still packs of tissues littered around the flat.

Recovering slightly from his emotional ordeal, Magnus flicked the television off and tossed the remote onto the table. He didn't realise the error of his actions until it landed with an unholy bang and his boyfriend shot up, now fully awake. Upon seeing the tear tracks on Magnus' face, he obviously assumed the worst.

"Mags! What happened? Are you ok?" The panic in Alec's voice was almost comical given the circumstance but he chuckled softly to reassure his boyfriend that he was indeed alright.

"Alec, I'm fine. I was watching that movie we put on and it's… emotional," Magnus gestured to his face. Alec frowned slightly, not understanding how that explanation equated to the water on Magnus' face.

Magnus sighed, "I'm not explaining the plot. I had to do that with Iron Man last week when you fell asleep and that entire season of Game of Thrones the week before when the same thing happened. Nope. You're gonna watch this one yourself, darling, and cry with me."

Alec looked positively horrified at the thought, "I have better things to do though…" he trailed off hopelessly at the pointed stare Magnus was giving him.

"You will watch it, Alexander"

"Why…?"

Magnus sighed again, "because your cold-heart needs to be melted by Rosie and Alex"

"I am not cold-hearted!"

Magnus laughed at the look of indignation of his boyfriend's face. Alec couldn't help but grin back at the warlock's infectious laugh.

"I beg to differ. Even through 'The Fault in our Stars' you didn't even budge that shadowhunter expression of your face."

"That's because the movie was so predictable! It was obvious he was going to die," Alec said with earnest, looping his arms behind his head on the back of the sofa.

"Ok then, tell me you didn't see Darth Vader being Luke's father coming?"

Alec laughed softly, "alright! I didn't see that coming but you know, you could've worked it out. His reactions to Luke were not in line with his evil overlord character at all" Alec waved his hands in a re-inaction of the Jedi.

Magnus screamed and threw a cushion at his boyfriend, "BLASPHEMY! No, I refuse to hear this."

Alec dodged the cushion easily and threw back his head in laughter. Whilst he never found the movies moving, Magnus' attachment to the characters and plot was somewhat endearing, not to mention confusing. The shadowhunter couldn't quite understand how fictional characters could stir up so much emotion in his boyfriend with a few words and some soppy music. It was baffling.

Magnus shifted in his seat, inspiration alighting his eyes, "I have a proposition for you."

"Go on," Alec said, a small smile on his face.

"If I show you two more movies, and you have to play your part and stay awake, and you don't cry at them then I concede and admit that my emotional break-downs over them are unnecessary," Magnus said simply, though Alec could see a mischievous glint in Magnus' eyes that spelt trouble.

"Deal"

* * *

Their next movie night didn't happen until another two weeks later. It was their first free night off for a while and Magnus hadn't forgotten their agreement. On the way back from a visit to a client, he had stopped off at the movie store and purchased two films that he considered to be top of his list of 'movies Magnus Bane cries every time at'. Confident in his choices, he waltzed home.

He unlocked the door and bounded up the stairs to his flat. At the top of the stairs, he stopped just in time to avoid colliding with the door and, swiftly unlocking that too, he ducked inside. If there was anyone else accompanying him he would've said that his excitement was infectious. However, due to lack of said companion, he was subject to bouncing with joy by himself.

Dumping the bag of movies one of the barstools in his kitchen, Magnus headed straight for the coffee machine. He poured himself a mug and added one sugar- no milk. Milk just wasn't his thing. The warlock shuddered at the thought of the substance but was not wholly unashamed of his dislike. I mean, who in their right mind could like a creamy liquid that came out of a cow's nipples?

He inhaled his drink and wandered over to the lounge. He had nothing to do in the house so was content to just sit on the couch and await his boyfriend's arrival like the sad lonely warlock he was. Chairman Meow looked up as Magnus threw himself down on the sofa, narrowly avoiding spilling his coffee, and placed his feet on the side table.

It was an hour later when Alec got home. A storm had begun outside and the rain had just started when the shadowhunter stepped through the door of the flat. He couldn't help but smile fondly at the warmth that emanated from inside the apartment and caused a deep sense of belonging to arise in him. It was not an altogether unfamiliar feeling because the Institute had been his home for 17 years but somehow it felt different with Magnus. Whereas the Institute had been where he lived, Magnus' flat was where he longed to be. It was where he felt most comforted, most loved and at peace. It was his forever home.

"Mags, I'm home," he yelled as he hung up his slightly damp jacket on the hook. Kicking off his boots, Alec peered around the door into the living room. Magnus was lying on the sofa, mug balanced precariously on his stomach and his mouth slightly open as he snored. Alec let out a short bark of laughter. After all his enthusiasm about movie night, Magnus had fallen asleep. It was rather comical from Alec's angle.

"Magnus," Alec shook his boyfriend's shoulder to wake him, "Mags, it's time to wake up"

Magnus shifted slightly in his sleep and mumbled under his breath incoherently. Alec tried again.

"Magnus wake up or I'll eat all the Ben and Jerrie's that you bought especially for movie night…"

Magnus shot up and glared at Alec, "you wouldn't dare"

"Oh I would. You nearly made me watch all of," Alec reached into the movie bag and read the name, " _Forrest Gump_ by myself."

"Yes, well that doesn't constitute you hogging all the ice cream"

Alec laughed and wandered to the kitchen to get said ice cream from the freezer. Grabbing two spoons on the way out, he glanced in the movie bag only to find that the case was upside down so he couldn't read the name.

"Alexander, if you're trying to find out what the other movie is, I'll make it three instead of two," Magnus yelled from the couch without turning around. The shadowhunter grinned to himself and walked away from the elusive bag. It could keep its secrets for now.

Alec jumped on the sofa and waited for Magnus to finish putting the DVD into the player. When the warlock sat down, Alec shifted his position so he could lie with his head pillowed on Magnus' lap. He felt Magnus' laugh vibrate through his body and smiled.

The screen flickered to life and a feather floated from the digital sky and made its path down to land on a man's box of chocolates. The man drawled in a heavy accent and spoke of how "life is like a box of chocolates- you never know which one you're going to get." There was something so innocent and enrapturing about the character that Alec found himself completely, utterly absorbed in his life.

The movie progressed and the shadowhunter found himself turning the man's words over and over in his head. He watched the character's sacrifice, his friend's spiral into darkness and felt a breath hitch in his throat. There was a tingling in his throat and a wetness in his eyes. Alexander Lightwood was crying at a movie.

By the time the film ended, Alec was an emotional mess. At some point, he didn't remember, he'd grabbed the tissue box and had pulled out several of its contents. There were a few used tissues on the floor that Chairman was occupying himself with but Alec wasn't paying attention to the cat.

He was thinking of Magnus and what would happen if he lost him like Forrest lost Jenny. It was an inconceivable thought.

"Mags," Alec sniffed, "never show me a movie like that again"

Magnus looked at Alec, noting the tear tracks and chuckled softly.

"No, don't laugh! I'm traumatised!"

"Alexander," Magnus giggled at the sight of Alec with tear stains and surrounded by tissues. He'd succeeded and somehow it was funny. Really, the sight of his boyfriend and emotional mess should not have been amusing but in this situation, it was decidedly humorous.

"What was that about not crying at movies?"

"Shut up"

Alec threw the tissue box at Magnus' head and then stared at Magnus as he realised that he'd mirrored Magnus' exact reactions when he'd mocked the warlock for crying at movies. Well, how the tables turned!

"Do you now admit that my emotional breakdowns are justified?" Magnus leant against the arm of the sofa and grinned. Alec glared back.

"This does not leave the room. If you tell Jace I'll,"

"Do what?"

Alec glanced at the movie bag, "I won't watch whatever elusive movie is lurking in that bag"

Magnus feigned shock, "please no. My lips are sealed"

Snuggling into the corner of the sofa, Alec nodded.

"I love you Magnus"

"I love you too but where did that come from?"

Alec levelled his gaze with Magnus', "don't leave me like Jenny left Forrest. I'm the one who's going to die- not you. So, don't you dare leave me"

Magnus gazed back, recognising the sincerity in Alec's voice.

"I can't promise that Alexander" Magnus noted how something broke in Alec's eyes when he said the words.

"I need you to," Alec's voice was husky with emotion, "I can't be alone"

"I know"

Magnus leant forward and grasped Alec's hand, "I promise you'll never be alone but you've got to promise me that you won't leave me either"

Alec smiled sadly, "you know I can't promise that"

"Yeh, I do"

Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec's shoulder and pulled him into his lap where he held him. The shadowhunter laid his head on Magnus' arm and breathed out deeply.

"We've got each other for now and that's all that matters"

"and another movie to watch…"

Alec's groan of frustration was audible over Magnus' peal of childish laughter.

"It better not make me cry, otherwise I'm sueing you"


End file.
